Jealous? What?
by Celestial Requiem
Summary: Sasuke melihat Sakura menatap iris coklat Sasori dengan mata berbinar-binar. Membuatnya menimbang-nimbang apakah Sakura akan membunuhnya, jika tau senpai tercintanya itu—secara tidak sengaja—jatuh dari jendela sebelum tertabrak tiga mobil nanti malam. Dan, oh! Ia sama sekali tidak cemburu, hn. Oneshot/AU/OOC.


**Summary:** Sasuke melihat Sakura menatap iris hijau Sasori dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Membuatnya menimbang-nimbang apakah Sakura akan membunuhnya, jika tau senpai tercintanya itu—secara tidak sengaja—jatuh dari jendela sebelum tertabrak tiga mobil nanti malam. Dan, oh! Ia sama sekali tidak cemburu, hn.

* * *

 **Jealous? What?**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: Oneshot/AU/OOC**

* * *

Sasuke tau lelaki itu adalah ancaman.

Ia menangkap gerak-gerik mencurigakan lelaki itu setiap kali berada di dekat Sakura. Dari kerlingan matanya yang menyiratkan sesuatu yang berbeda, senyumannya yang terlalu bersahabat, kata-katanya yang terlalu lembut, serta tangannya yang singgah terlalu lama saat bersentuhan dengan gadis itu. Oh, dan jangan lupa juga seringai menantang di bibirnya setiap kali ia melakukan semua itu di depan Sasuke.

Ia tau lelaki itu mengincar sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya.

Dan sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya itu berani menatap lelaki sialan itu dengan mata berbinar-binar seraya berteriak "Senpai!" setiap kali mata hijaunya bertemu dengan sosok lelaki itu.

Sasuke tak suka, sama sekali tak suka.

Ia hanya boleh memandang Sasuke seperti itu dan hanya Sasuke saja, bukan orang lain, hn.

Kecurigaannya terbukti hari itu. Ia melihat Sakura tengah berduaan dengan lelaki itu di atap sekolah saat jam istirahat makan siang. Gadis itu berani untuk merona dan tersipu malu ketika lelaki itu mengecup pelan tangan kanannya. Membuatnya sakit hati, ia merasa dikhianati, dan yang lebih parah lagi? Lelaki itu berani membisikkan niat kurang ajarnya pada Sasuke saat matanya bertemu dengan sosok berambut hitam itu.

 _Aku akan merebutnya darimu...*smirk*_

Dan detik itu juga Uchiha Sasuke kehilangan semua kesabaran yang ia punya.

.

.

.

Satu lebam di pipi, satu cedera tangan, satu meja kantor yang terbelah dua dan berjam-jam ocehan memekakkan telinga dari kepala sekolah Tsunade, barulah Sasuke diseret oleh pacarnya yang tercinta ke ruang kesehatan. Ia tak masalah diseret oleh gadis itu untuk berduaan di ruang kesehatan, ia bahkan ikhlas lahir batin malah. Yang ia tak habis pikir adalah, kenapa lelaki itu juga ikut bersama mereka. Lelaki berambut merah acak-acakan yang—sok—keren, dengan mata coklat yang—sok—polos, juga tampang—sok—manis, si Sasori sialan itu.

Dan yang membuatnya lebih tak habis pikir lagi adalah kenapa Sakura lebih memilih untuk menangani lelaki laknat sok naif itu dari pada pacarnya sendiri, yang tengah duduk sendiri di sudut ranjang ruang kesehatan yang berjarak lima belas langkah darinya, hanya untuk melihat mereka bermesraan. _"Sakura, itai..."_ —Sasori, sambil memasang tampang sok manis tapi dalam hati kegirangan dipegang-pegang Sakura. _"Mou, senpai, gomenasai!"—_ Sakura, membersihkan lebam di pipi Sasori dengan lebih hati-hati. Sedangkan lelaki berambut hitam itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh, padahal sebenarnya, _"Grrr..."_ —Sasuke, duduk sendirian di dekat jendela, sambil mengeluarkan aura haus darah.

Setiap gadis itu berbalik untuk memeriksa energi negatif yang terpancar dari belakanganya, Sasuke langsung masuk ke mode _keep calm_ -nya. Membuat gadis itu kebingungan dan mengangkat bahu sebelum kembali lanjut—pegang-pegang—mengobati luka Sasori. Membuat Sasuke mengeluarkan aura suram dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Tch! Malang...

Mata coklat Sasori meliriknya angkuh, seolah-olah berkata, _'Lihat, aku sudah mulai mendapatkan pacarmu, gaki.'_ Dan Sasuke hanya duduk diam di tempatnya dengan tampang tenang, walau sebenarnya, _'Rawrrr akan kucabik-cabik kau!'_

Tapi tentu saja ia tak akan melakukan itu di depan Sakura lagi, karena tentu saja ia masih sayang nyawanya.

Gadis itu membawa cairan antiseptik beserta perban dan kapas ke arahnya, membuat Sasuke langsung duduk tegap penuh harapan—hanya untuk dipatahkan begitu saja saat pacarnya melemparkan benda-benda itu ke ranjang tempatnya duduk, membuat Sasuke langsung berpikir _Wtf?!_ Sambil melongo melihat gadis itu. "Gunakan itu untuk mengobati lukamu."

"Tidak adil." Ujar Sasuke datar, memalingkan wajahnya dari Sakura ke jendela. "Kau mengobati si breng—Sasori dengan begitu mesra, sedangkan aku harus mengobati lukaku sendiri."

"Lukamu hanya luka kecil." Sakura memicingkan mata hijaunya, dan menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Apa-apaan? Bagaimana gadis itu, gadis yang notabene adalah pacarnya sendiri berkata seperti itu? Tentu saja ia terluka parah! Bukan hanya luka fisik, ia juga menderita luka mental dan luka perasaan, hn.

"Si brengsek—Sasori itu babak belur karena salahnya sendiri, siapa suruh dia begitu payah dalam berkelahi." Sasuke menyeringai bangga melihat tubuh si Sasori sialan itu penuh dengan lebam-lebam biru—yang Sasuke sebut _masterpiece_ —hasil karyanya. Lelaki berambut merah itu begitu payah, bahkan tak satu pukulanpun mengenai tubuh Sasuke, menyedihkan.

Lalu bagaimana cara menjelaskan lebam di pipi serta cedera ringan pada tangan kirinya? Well, pacarnya yang tercinta datang untuk menyelamatkan si Sasori yang nyaris pingsan itu layaknya kesatria berzirah perak. Menangkap tinju yang ia layangkan ke _Princess_ Sasori, lalu memelintir tangannya, sebelum memukul pipinya dengan tinjuan yang-oh-penuh-cinta— _ouch_! Penghianat.

"Kau ini kenapa, _sih_? Kau cemburu atau apa?!" teriak Sakura padanya seraya meletakkan kedua tangannya dipinggang.

 _Tch, gadis ini sok sekali,_ pikir Sasuke dengan angkuh, mana mungkin ia cemburu. Uchiha Sasuke tidak cemburu! Ia bahkan tidak mengenal kosa kata itu dalam kamusnya. Cemburu? Apa itu cemburu? Uchiha Sasuke cemburu? _Bah_!

Ia hanya tidak suka orang lain—terlebih dalam kategori lawan jenis—merebut perhatian pacarnya sebagaimana dalam artian gadis-yang-Uchiha-Sasuke-klaim-sebagai-miliknya dari Sasuke. Dan itu sama sekali bukan cemburu!

 _Walaupun ia mengancam akan mencabik-cabik fans Sakura jika mereka berani mendekati gadis itu..._

 _Atau menatap tajam lelaki yang terlalu bersahabat dengan Sakura ketika gadis itu menolongnya di kelas biologi..._

 _Atau ketika ia menghapus kontak berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya dari handphone Sakura..._

 _Atau saat ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang untuk memutuskan telepon dari Yamanaka yang terlalu lama menyita perhatian Sakura..._

 _Juga ketika ia memukuli Sasori sambil menikmati setiap teriakan kesakitan yang keluar dari mulut—sok—manis lelaki sialan itu..._

—ya, walaupun ia melakukan semua itu, itu bukan berarti dia cemburu, hn.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat Sasuke yang ikut menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada, nyaris menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya layaknya anak kecil yang keras kepala. Ia menghela napas sebelum mencubit pipi Sasuke yang lebam dengan gemas. "Kau ini.."

Sasuke harus menelan teriakan kesakitannya jauh ke dalam tenggorokan untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya ketika Sakura melakukan itu. Sakura melepaskan cubitannya dan Sasuke bisa merasakan pipinya yang lebam kini melar dan berdenyut-denyut luar biasa, membuatnya menatap bengis Sasori yang berguling di ranjang seberang menahan tawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

" _Mou_ , Sasuke-kun, akan lebih mudah jika kau mengaku saja." Ia bisa mendengar nada suara gadis itu yang nyaris menggodanya. Apa-apaan? Memangnya apa yang harus diakuinya? Ia sama sekali tak melakukan kesalahan, dan ia sama sekali _tidak_ cemburu, hn. Jika Sakura memang mau bermesraan dengan lelaki lain tak masalah, seharusnya Sakura minta izin dulu padanya—agar ia bisa mematahkan tangan lelaki tersebut sebelum tangan hinanya bisa menyentuh gadis itu.

Sasuke hanya duduk diam, masih mempertahankan posenya sementara Sasori yang sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya, terkekeh di ranjang seberang. Brengsek.

Sigh~

Ia mendengar Sakura menghela napas di sampingnya, sebelum merasakan sesuatu di pipinya. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah membersihkan lebam di pipinya dengan air hangat secara perlahan, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi lelaki itu untuk melihat lukanya. Terlalu dekat, hingga membuat Sasuke merinding saat ia berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Kau tidak perlu merasa seperti itu Sasuke-kun."

"Karena aku...hanya milikmu."

Sasuke bisa merasakan seluruh darahnya mulai mengalir ke kepala, membuat telinganya memerah, ia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Rona semu berwarna merah muda mulai menyebar di pipinya, ia memalingkan kepalanya ke arah meja obat untuk menyelamatkan harga dirinya. Sakura hanya tertawa kecil seraya menutup mulutnya, melihat lelaki yang biasanya—sok—dingin itu menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu, membuat telinga Sasuke semakin memanas. Sialan, gadis itu selalu bisa mengatakan hal-hal manis untuk membujuknya.

"Hn." Ia hanya bergumam sengau, tapi bagi Sakura yang telah paham betul arti dari berbagai jenis kosa kata 'Hn' Sasuke, 'Hn' kali ini sebanding dengan ya-aku-tau-itu-kau-milikku-hn. Membuat Sakura semakin gemas dan memeluk lelaki itu seraya menggodanya. _"Mou, Sasuke-kun! Kau manis sekali, coba saja kau seperti ini setiap hari!"_ —Sakura, merangkul Sasuke erat-erat, tak memperdulikan cedera tangan Sasuke yang disebabkan olehnya. _"Huff..."_ —Sasuke, berusaha untuk—sok—tenang, padahal dalam hati menjerit kesakitan karena tangannya yang remuk semakin remuk dipeluk Sakura.

"Ayo lihat ke sini, jadi aku bisa membersihkan lukamu dengan cepat, lalu setelahnya kita bisa pulang!" ucap Sakura ceria, dengan senyuman lebar yang terang benderang layaknya matahari yang menyilaukan mata, namun ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia telah memaafkan gadis itu, lagi pula lelaki mana yang tahan untuk marah ketika ditatap dengan _puppy eyes_ -nya Sakura? Sigh, yang jelas bukan dirinya.

Malah ia berpikir untuk berduaan dengan Sakura sepanjang sore—sepanjang malam kalau perlu—untuk mengembalikan egonya yang luar biasa tinggi. Es krim dan beberapa kue manis sudah cukup untuk membuat gadis itu masuk ke _love-love-mode_ , hn. _Jenius_...Sasuke menyeringai menang dalam hati.

Ia tengah berimajinasi hal-hal apa saja yang akan ia lakukan dengan Sakura, ketika tiba-tiba suara menyebalkan Sasori merusak imajinasi-imajinasi nistanya begitu saja.

"Kouhai-chan, bisakah aku pulang bersama kalian?"

Sakura yang tengah membersihkan lukanya langsung berbalik ke arah lelaki itu dan menatap mata coklat—sok—polosnya dengan berbinar-binar. "Tentu saja, senpai!"

Membuat Sasuke menimbang-nimbang apakah Sakura akan membunuhnya atau tidak, jika tau senpai tercintanya itu—secara tidak sengaja—jatuh dari jendela sebelum tertabrak tiga mobil nanti malam.

Dan, oh! Ia sama sekali tidak cemburu, hn.

Ooo00ooO

 **Finish**

Ooo00ooO

 **Author's Note:** Halo semuanya!

Saya kembali lagi dengan usaha saya membuat fic humor. Kali ini saya mencoba untuk buat fic yang nggak terlalu panjang, kenapa? Percaya atau tidak, buat fic yang singkat itu sulit sekali bagi saya XD Saya termasuk orang yang kalau sudah nulis nggak bisa berhenti, jadi ficnya terlalu berat karena deskripsi nggak penting dan juga membosankan. Saya sadar kelemahan saya ada pada dialog, saya nggak pinter menyatakan perasaan karakter secara langsung menggunakan dialog. Entah kenapa saya lebih suka menyiratkannya melalui deskripsi, kebiasaan kali ya? *sweatdrop* Jadi kali ini saya mencoba hal baru dengan buat fic yang singkat. Tapi nggak tau kenapa saya merasa masih ada yang kurang, sigh.

Juga humor, saya lagi getol-getolnya nulis banyak fic dalam genre ini, karena saya juga tau humor adalah kelemahan saya—karena saya orangnya garing kata keluarga saya *abaikan*—jadi saya berusaha keras untuk melatih skill dalam genre ini. Jujur saya lebih suka nulis fic yang serius juga kaku—kalau ibaratnya kayak tiang listrik getoh. Dan fic mellow-mellow-marshmallow, mengandalkan banyak deskripsi yang bikin bosan tralala. Tapi saya sadar kalau saya terus nulis seperti itu, kapan skill saya akan meningkat? Jadi maaf kalau fic saya kelihatan nyampah aja di ffn^^

Saya akan menerima masukan, serta saran yang teman-teman punya mengenai fic ini dengan senang hati XD

Dan terima kasih banyak buat teman-teman yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic saya :D


End file.
